


Étude in Blue

by vvinterdean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinterdean/pseuds/vvinterdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief examination of the relationship John Watson shares with Sherlock Holmes. (tw super minor blood because Sherlock gets a little boo boo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Étude in Blue

Things that were blue:

Sherlock's scarf.  
Sherlock's shirt.  
Sherlock's eyes.

No, wait. His eyes were green. Or were they gold? Maybe they were grey. Sometimes they were brown.

His hair was brown. And curly. And when it was wet it looked black.

Like his coat. His coat was black too. And long. And sweeping.

The flat needed to be swept. Swept clean. Swept off it's feet. Swept into the sea.

They had worked a case by the sea once. Right on the beach. Sandy, windy, wet.

Sherlock's hair had been thoroughly wet that day. Black.

Red, when he had hit his head, though. He had bled quite a bit. It had worried John.

The bandage that John put on the cut was brown, just like Sherlock's hair. And his eyes that day.

His skin was white. Not as white as fresh snow, but white like the lightest grain of sand.

Sherlock's lips were blue. They were normally pink, but it was quite cold outside so they had turned rather blue.

They were warm though. John remembered that detail. Sherlock's lips were warm, and when they pressed against John's forehead he was filled with warmth too.

But the tip of Sherlock's nose was cold. He had pushed it into John's hair.

Something else that was warm was Sherlock's breath. John felt it when the detective whispered those words into his ear.

"Come with me."

Then Sherlock's eyes were gold and his hand was in John's and they were hidden, together.

The shadows were black. The rocks were grey. John's skin was starting to turn pale from the cold. But then there was a long, black coat wrapped around him, and warm, blue lips pressed against his, and a cold nose nuzzling his own, while two arms held him tight.

And that was two years ago that these things had happened. And they had begun dating soon after that.

But now, two years later, they aren't dating anymore. Because Sherlock's tuxedo is black, and his shirt is still blue, and the ring on his finger is silver and matches John's and they aren't dating anymore because this is their wedding day.

And the bastard still refuses to clean the flat.


End file.
